sagn_og_eventyrfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Nordisk mytologi
Nordisk mytologi er den overordnede betegnelse for de myter, legender og forestillinger om overnaturlige væsener, der var relateret til den før-kristne nordiske religion. Den har rødder langt tilbage i tiden, men den kendes kun i detaljer fra vikingetiden. Mytologien bestod af fortællinger, som handlede om guders liv og deres virke i verden. Myterne handlede ikke kun om gudernes liv og deres konflikter med andre grupper af guddommelige væsener, men de var også symbolske repræsentanter for de oplevelser og ting mytefortællerne selv mødte i deres liv. Mytologien blev til i et bestemt miljø, og det bestemte de temaer fortællingerne handlede om. De nordiske myter fortalte derfor om menneskets egen evige overlevelseskamp med naturen, om egne konflikter med andre slægter, og om de sociale spændinger i samfundet, selvom de beskrives som begivenheder i en overnaturlig sfære. Der fandtes ingen normative tekster, og det materiale, der er bevaret til i dag, er en række mere eller mindre tilfældigt sammenstillede kilder. Det er ud fra dem man har lavet en forskningsmæssig rekonstruktion, Jens Peter Schjødt betegner det som et i realiteten generaliseret idealbillede. Nogle af de mytologiske forestillinger og historier kom på den måde til at leve videre i folkloren. Nogle få elementer har på denne måde endda kunnet overleve helt frem til moderne tid; det drejer sig dog mest om forestillinger om mindre betydningsfulde mytologiske skikkelser, fx alfer, vætter, nisser og trolde. Som led i en international nyhedensk strømning, er der i de senere år opstået forskellige grupper, der forsøger at genskabe en religion (Asetro) baseret på den nordiske mytologi. De myter, som er blevet overleveret til vore dage, blev nedskrevet af kristne forfattere i middelalderen. I før-kristen tid blev de overleveret som mundtlige fortællinger, der blev fortalt videre, fra slægtled til slægtled. Religionsskiftet betød, at mytologien langsomt uddøde som levende tradition, da de institutioner, der understøttede forsvandt. Samtidigt blev den overleverede mytologi kun bevaret pga. af den teknik, som kristendommen bragte med sig. I middelalderen var skrivning på pergament nært knyttet til de kirkelige institutioner, og de personer, der nedskrev mytologien, blev næsten med sikkerhed uddannet et sådant sted. Kilder til asatroen Den nordiske mytologi er samlingen af legender eller myter, der relaterer sig til den religion, som var udbredt blandt de nordiske folk før kristendommens indførelse omkring år 1000. Disse myter handler om universets (jordens) skabelse, om den guddommelige kamp mellem det gode og det onde, en kamp, som fører til jordens undergang, ragnarok og dens genfødsel. Kilderne til vores kendskab til den nordiske religion er bl.a. *Romerske historikere (ligger dog før vikingetiden). *Arabiske handelsmænd og udsendinge (fx Ibn Fadlan fra 900-tallet). *Tyske kirkefolk (fx Adam af Bremen fra 1000-tallet). *Runeindskrifter (fra 900-1050) og helleristninger. *Skjaldedigtningen (fra 900-1050). *Den oldislandske "Ældre Edda", gude- og heltedigte af ukendte forfattere (800-1200). *Islændingen Snorre Sturlasson, "Den yngre Edda" og "Heimskringla" (1179-1241). *Saxo, gejstlig historieskriver, "Danernes bedrifter" (ca. 1160-1208). *Stednavne og arkæologiske fundaxo, gejstlig historieskriver, skrev "Danernes bedrifter" (ca. 1160-1208). *Andre germanske folk har bevaret sagn og myter, som komplementerer de nordiske fortællinger. Problemet med disse kilder er, at de er senere end den tid, de fortæller om, hvorfor de ofte forholder sig negativt. Det kan fx bestå i, at de kristne skribenter nedgør asatroen, eller at forfatteren romantiserer stoffet. Adam af Bremen skriver sit værk på bestilling af biskoppen af Hamburg-Bremen, og Saxo dokumenterer den danske kongemagts rødder tilbage til sagnkongernes tid og legitimerer dermed den daværende kongemagt. Norden er vistnok det seneste sted, hvor kristendommen vinder indpas. Det sker omkring år 1000 indføres kristendommen i Norden, og den gamle tro går langsomt i glemmebogen. Det har næppe været noget større problem for de polyteistiske danskere at adoptere endnu en gud. For sikkerheds skyld bar mange da også både hammer og kors på sig i mange år efter, at kristendommen var indført (med tvang). I Ribe er der fundet en støbeform, som indeholdt både en form til Thors Hammer og en form til Jesu Kors, så den pågældende smed har været i stand til at imødekomme ethvert ønske. De gamle guder kan dog stadig spores i vores stednavn (Thorsager, Baldersbrønde) og ugedage (tirsdag, Tyrs dag: onsdag, Odins dag: torsdag: Thors dag) Der findes så at sige ingen kilder her hjemme, bortset fra stednavne og runeindskrifter. Den ældre Edda, også kendt som den "poetiske Edda" er en samling af nordisk mytologi. Digtene indholder bl.a.: *Voluspá (Vølvens spådom) *Hávamál (Den Højes tale) *Hárbarzljóð (Sangen om Gråskæg) *Hymiskviða (Hymerskvadet - Tors fisketur) *Þrymskviða (Trymskvadet - Tors brudefærd) Den yngre Edda er en islandsk håndbog i skjaldekunst, som også indeholder mange mytologiske historier. Den er overleveret via 7 hoved-håndskrifter, skrevet fra omkring 1300 til omkring 1600. Den yngre Edda består af 3 distinkte sektioner: *Gylfaginning *Skáldskaparmál og *Háttatal. I forbifarten kan jeg nævne, at asatroen i 2003 blev godkendt som et trossamfund. Offerriter Det var selvfølgelig nødvendigt for vores forfædre, nordboerne, som levede i en barsk natur, at stå sig godt med guderne. Dette indebar, at man til stadighed skulle frembringe ofre for dem. Nordboerne havde ingen præstestand. Den lokale høvding, jarl eller konge, var tillige "Gode", dvs. offerpræst. I de flæeste tilfælde bragte man blodofre, oftest dyr, undertiden mennesker: fx den første fange eller en træl. Ofringen (blotet) foregik på et helligt sted: en hellig lund eller et gudehus. Ofret blev undertiden hængt op i et træ, hvorefter han blev dræbt på bestialsk vis. Blodet blev strøget på gudehusets vægge eller stænket ud over menneskemængden. Derefter blev der holdt gilde og man drak med ønske til guderne om god høst, om krigsheld osv. På bestemte årstider, ved forårets komme, ved sommerens afslutning eller ved midvinter, samledes folket til store fællesblot. Historikeren Cornelius Tacitus nedskrev beretninger, som han hørte fra handelsfolk, der besøgte Nordeuropa. De fortalte om vilde stammefolk mod nord. Tacitus skriver bla.: "Forrædere og overløbere hænger de i træer, kujoner, krigsrædde og unaturligt utugtige sænker de i smudsige sumpe med grenværk lagt ovenpå". Et andet sted skriver han, at en germansk stamme ofrede mennesker. Adam af Bremen beretter også om lig af mænd og dyr, der ses hængende fra træer i den hellige lund ved Uppsala. Et af de bedst bevarede moselig, som er fundet i Danmark er "Tollundmanden", som levede i den ældre jernalder, 3-400 år fvt. Han blev fundet i en mose ved Silkeborg i 1950, med et reb om halsen og omhyggeligt anbragt i sovestilling. Retsmedicinere mener, at man har lukket hans øjne og mund i efter døden. Det tyder på, at der snarere er tale om et offer til guderne end en forbryder, som er blevet hængt. Silkeborg Museum m.fl. har lavet en spændende hjemmeside om Tollundmanden, som du kan besøge her. Ovenstående illustration fra hjemmesiden er udarbejdet af Niels Bach (©). Personligt husker jeg bedst Grauballemanden, som blev fundet i 1952 nær Silkeborg. Jeg stod i kø i flere timer for at komme ind på Naturhistorisk Museum i Århus for se verdens bedst bevarede moselig. Du kan se ham på Moesgård Museum ved Århus, som har en forrygende god udstilling om ham. Men selvom guderne virkede menneskelige, måtte menneskene endelig ikke glemme, at de var guder. De måtte passe på, at guderne ikke blev vrede, for så fik de problemer. Guderne var stærke og havde overnaturlige evner. De gjorde som de havde lyst til, og menneskene skulle helst ikke komme i vejen for dem. I stedet måtte de altid gøre deres bedste for at guderne var i godt humør - holde fester for dem og give dem gaver. Der findes en række såkaldte "blot laug", som viderefører disse ritualer - forhåbentligt under knap så blodige former, fx Aarhus Blótlaug, hvis hjemmeside du kan besøge her. Jeg citerer fra laugets vedtægter: § 1. Laugets navn er Aarhus Blótlaug og lauget er tilknyttet foreningen Forn Siðr - Asa- og Vanetrosamfundet i Danmark. § 2. Laugets formål er: 1. at fungere som lokalt kontaktpunkt for tilhængere af den gamle skik. 2. at varetage den gamle nordiske gudedyrkelse samt at forestå blót og andre ritualer. 3. at udbrede kendskabet til og forståelsen for vor gamle nordiske kulturarv, såvel gennem Eddadigte og andet kildemateriale som gennem nyere udtryksformer. 4. At minimum afholde 4 årlige blót. Fra denne hjemmeside er der links til talrige andre ligesindede. Old var årle, medens Ymer bygged, ej var sand, ej sø, ej svale bølger, ej var jorden og ej himlen, gabet Ginnungi, men græs ikke. Vølvens Spådom Skabelsesberetningen Som (formentlig) alle religioner har også asatroen en skabelsesberetning, som fortæller om universets opståen. Det gamle eddakvad "Vølvens Spådom" fortæller, at i begyndelser er kun Ginnungagab, afgrunden mellem Niflheim, det iskolde område mod nord, og Muspelheim, flammehavet mod syd. I Niflheim lever en gigantisk slange i nærheden af kildevældet Hvergelmer. Fra Hvergelmer begynder 12 iskolde elve at strømme ind i Ginnungagab, hvor de mødes med flammer og lava fra Muspelheim, hvor ildånden Surt bor. I dette møde mellem kulde og varme opstår et koldt rimdække. Den varme luft fra Muspelheim får rimen til at smelte, og af dråberne opstår urjætten Ymer, fader til slægten af rimturser. Ymer falder i søvn, og mens han sover, springer sveden ham af kroppen. Ud af hans venstre armhule vokser en mand og en kvinde frem, og hans højre fod avler en søn med den venstre fod. Fra disse tre stammer alle jætter og trolde. Rimlaget fortsætter med at dryppe, og af dråberne opstår koen Audhumble. Folkefærd Aserne Mens Ymer drikker af koens mælk, begynder Audhumble at slikke på en salt sten. Tre dage senere fremkommer manden, Bure. Bure får sønnen Borr, som med jættekvinden Bestla får sønnerne Odin, Vile og Ve, de første aser og guder. (Bemærk at Odins farfar er jætte). Da Odin, Vile og Ve er vokset op og føler sig stærke nok, dræber de Ymer (jvf. den græske mytologi, hvor Kronos slår sin fader Uranos ihjel), og hans blod drukner alle rimturserne (jætterne), undtagen Bergelmer og hans kone, som reddede sig op på en kværn. Fra dem stammer alle de onde jætter, som huserer i verden. Guderne tager Ymers lig og kaster det i Ginnungagab, og af den vældige krop opstår jorden, kødet bliver til muld og knoglerne til fjelde, håret til træer og buske. Og af hans blod dannes havet og floderne. Alle løse sten på jorden er Ymers tænder og løse benstumper. Guderne løfter Ymers hovedskal op, så den danner en himmelhvælving. I hvert hjørne sætter de en dværg som vogter, Nordre, Søndre, Østre og Vestre (Den egyptiske gud Horus havde fire sønner, som blev kaldt de fire himmelstøtter). De fygende gnister fra Muspelheim bliver til himlens stjerner. Skyerne er rester af Ymers hjerne, som guderne smider op i luften. Den sorte jættekvinde Nat kører hver nat hen over himmelhvælvingen i sin kærre, forspændt den sorte hest Rimfaxe. Nat har sønnen Dag med guden Delling. Dag får en kærre af sin mor og hesten Skinfaxe af Odin. Skinfaxes manke oplyser hele verden, når Dag kører hen over himlen. Jætterne Jætterne er væsener med menneskeskikkelse, men i overnaturlig størrelse. De opfattes traditionelt som asernes fjender, men de er dog forbundet med dem ved slægtskab og ægteskab. I folketroen optræder jætterne som naturguder eller -kræfter (bjergjætter, havjætter, stormjætter, ildjætter og frostjætter), og de forekommer hyppigt i folkeeventyr. Man kunne også kalde jætter for kaoskræfterne. Dværgene Der er stadig nogle små stumper kød tilbage af Ymer, og med hjælp fra nogle maddiker opstår de små dværge, der bor i nogle dybe huler i jorden. Dværgene er beskæftiget med at samle guld, sølv og ædelsten i jorden. De er kloge og opfindsomme og kan smede våben og redskaber, der overgår alt andet. Det er dværgene, som laver Odins guldring og hans spyd, Sifs hår, Thors hammer osv. Alferne Udover guder, jætter og dværge findes også alfer i universet. Disse er overnaturlige væsener, som man ofrer til for at opnå frugtbarhed og vækst. Der findes lysalfer og sortalfer. Lysalferne, som er de smukkeste, er underlagt Freja. Du har måske set en, for de ligner mennesker. Lysalferne bor i Alfheim, mens sortalferne, der er tilknyttet det underjordiske, bor i Sortalfeheim. Sortalferne er skikkelige små væsener, der arbejder som smede og håndværkere. Alferne er vistnok blevet til på samme måde som dværgene. Menneskene skabes og flytter til Midgård En dag finder guderne to træstammer nede ved kysten. Ved hjælp af en kniv tildanner guderne to figurer, som kommer til at ligne en mand og en kvinde. Odin blæser liv i dem, Vile giver dem forstanden, og af Ve får de synet og hørelsen samt evnen til at tale. Således opstår de to første mennesker, Ask og Embla. De to avler alle de slægter, som bor i menneskenes hjem. Midt på jorden indhegner guderne et område, Midgård, hvor menneskene skal bo. Området bliver "indhegnet" med Ymers øjenvipper, så menneskene kan føle sig sikre imod de fæle jætter. Vi ville nok ikke kalde det et hegn, da det er stort som en bjergkæde. Udenom Midgår ligger verdenshavet, hvor Midgårdsormen lever. Fra Midgård fører den syvfarvede (nogle steder står der trefarvede) bro Bifrost op til gudernes hjem, Asgård. Menneskene kalder Bifrost for regnbuen. Den strålende røde farve, som Bifrost indeholder, kommer fra flammende ild, der skal forhindre jætterne i at storme op. Aserne og Vanerne Udover Aserne findes der en anden (formentlig ældre) gudeslægt, Vanerne, der bor i Vanaheim. Vanerne, som er dødelige, optræder oftest som frugtbarhedsguder eller guder for rigdom og velstand. Engang er aserne og vanerne kommet i krig, men da parterne er lige stærke, bliver de enige om at slutte fred. For at sikre sig at våbenhvilen bliver overholdt vil man udveksle gidsler, og hver side skal afgive deres klogeste mand til den anden. Det giver vanerne et problem, da de klogeste blandt vanerne er kvinder, og vanerne ved, at det ikke vil blive accepteret af aserne, hvis de sender en kvinde. Derfor spytter alle vanerne i en krukke, og på magisk vis bliver krukken forvandlet til Kvaser, som de sender til aserne som den klogeste mand i Vanaheim. Men aserne har også problemer, idet deres klogeste mand er Mimer, Odins bedste rådgiver, og ham vil de ikke undvære. I stedet omdanner de en høne til manden Høner, og han bliver udvekslet med Kvaser. Det ender dog med, at vanerne dræber Høner, og til gengæld hugger aserne hovedet af Kvaser. Kvasers hoved og dermed vanernes spyt bliver grundbestanddelen i skjaldemjøden - men mere om den siden. Flere af vanerne flytter sammen med aserne: Njord, Frej, Freja og Sif. Nogle af de vølver, som Odin spørger til råds, er vaner. Verdensbillede Gudernes hjem Asgård De gamle nordboer forestillede sig, at der var ni verdener, som befandt sig i tre lag. Nederst er Niflheim, Muspelheim og de dødes rige Hel, omgivet af floden Gjall. I det mellemste lag ligger Midgård, menneskenes verden, Jotunheim eller Udgård, som er jætternes land, og Svartalfheim, hvor dværge og svartalfer holder til. Det øverste lag er det guddommelige; her ligger Asgård, asernes hjem, Vanaheim, vanernes hjem, og Alfheim, lysalfernes hjem. Midt i Asgård på sletten Idavang står verdenstræet, asken Yggdrasil. Kronen når op til himlen og breder sig over hele verden, og askens rødder gennemtrænger alle ni verdener. Træets dybeste rod når helt ned til Hvergelmer, hvor dragen Nidhugg gnaver i den. Når Nidhug har gnavet roden over, kommer Ragnarok, og verden går under. Den mellemste rod når ned jætten Mimers Brønd i Jotunheim, mens den øverste rod ender i Asgård ved Urds Brønd, hvor nornerne, Urd, Verdande og Skull spinder livets tråd. Det er nornerne, som bestemmer hvert menneskes liv, om det være lykkeligt eller ulykkeligt, om det skal blive rigt eller fattigt, om det skal dø gammelt eller ungt osv. Ingen ved, hvornår et menneskes livstråd bliver afbrudt. Når nornerne ikke spinder, sørger de for at vande træet, så det altid bevarer sine grønne blade. Hvis Yggdrasil går ud, vil jorden gå under. Hver morgen flyver hanen Gyldenkam op i træets top og vækker hele verden ved sin galen. I Yggdrasils top sidder en kæmpestor ørn; hver gang den basker med vingerne, blæser det i hele verden. Mellem ørnens øjne sidder den hvide høg Vejrfølner. Ørnen skændes med dragen Nidhug, der ligger nedenfor træet, og egernet Ratatask løber op og ned ad stammen for at ørnen og Nidhugg kan udveksle ukvemsord. Fire hjorte, Dain, Dvalin, Dunøre og Duratror springer rundt og æder af træets blade. Hver dag holder guderne råd under Yggdrasil. Ydun (undertiden Idun), som er gud for (evig) ungdom, giver hver morgen giver guderne æbler, som sikrer dem evig ungdom og skønhed. Hun bliver en gang bortført af en jætte, og guderne bliver hurtigt gamle og grå. Mimers brønd Den ældgamle jætte Mimer sidder og vogter over sin brønd, som ligger ved en af Yggdrasils rødder i Jotunheim (Udgård). Drikker man en slurk af brønden vand, ved man alt, både hvad der er sket, og hvad der skal ske i fremtiden. Mimer drikker selv af brønden hver dag og er derfor den klogeste af alle. En dag er Odins brødre Vile og Ve forsvundet og ingen ved, hvor de er. Odin går til Mimer og beder om tilladelse til at drikke brønden. Mimer siger nej, hvorpå Odin siger, at han vil give hvad som helst for at få lov, og det ender med, at Odin lægger sit højre øje i brønden som pant, hvorefter han kan drikke så meget, han vil. Måske er prisen for visdom, at man bliver énøjet. Nå ja, det er vel ikke værre, end at retfærdigheden almindeligvis afbildes med bind for begge øjne?. På et tidspunkt hugger vanerne hovedet af Mimer og sender det til Odin. Odin balsamerer det, så han stadig kan tale med Mimer og få gode råd af ham. (Du synes måske, at det lyder lidt usandsynligt, men den teknik, som Odin anvender, kaldes at gjalre, hvilket betyder at udøve magi ved at synge med høj skrigende (gjalrende) stemme, som man oplever hos heksedoktorer og åndemanere. Odin kan efter sigende 18 forskellige gjalresange). Valhal Asgård er gudernes hjem, det vil sige hjem for den gudeslægt, som hedder aserne. Midt i Asgård ligger Valhal, som er Odins bolig. Væggene er lavet af spydskafter, og taget er tækket med gyldne skjolde. Valhal har 540 porte, der hver er så brede, at 800 krigere (kaldes ofte einherjer) på en gang kan gå gennem dem. Krigere fra Midgård (altså mennesker), som er faldet i kamp, kommer til Valhal, og de bliver udvalgt på slagmarken (valen) af valkyrierne, Odins sendebud. De døde, som ikke falder i kamp (fx lider strådøden og dør i deres egen seng) kommer i stedet til Frejas hjem i Folkvang. I Valhal fortsætter de udvalgte krigere med at kæmpe mod hinanden hver formiddag; de skal være beredte til at hjælpe aserne i endelige kamp mod jætterne, når Ragnarok kommer. Ved middagstid tider de tilbage til Valhal, hvor de fester og æder og drikker resten af dagen. De, som er faldet i kampen om formiddagen, liver op igen. Kød får de fra galten Særimner, som har den fortræffelige egenskab, at hver gang, der skæres en luns kød af ham, vokser den straks ud igen. På taget af Valhal står geden Hedrun og spiser af Yggdrasils krone. Fra dens yver flyder en uafbrudt strøm af den lifligste mjød. Odin sidder på sit højsæde "lidskjalv", der er det højeste af 13 højsæder i Valhal. Når han sidder i sit højsæde kan han med sit ene øje se ud over hele verden. På hans skuldre sidder ravnene Hugin og Munin, som hver morgen ved daggry flyver ud i verden og hver aften kommer tilbage og hvisker Odin i øret, hvad der er sket. Navnene Hugin og Munin er oldnordiske og betyder "tanken" og "erindringen". Derfor er ravnen et de dyr, som menneskene ofte tager varsel af. Odin kaldes undertiden for "Ravneguden". Ved hans fødder ligger de to ulve, Gere og Freke, der hjælper ham i krig. Odin drikker kun vin, og serveres der mad for ham, giver han det straks til sine ulve. Når Odin er i kamp, kaster han sit spyd Gungner, som altid rammer, det han sigter efter. Gungner er lavet af dværgene, der bor i huler i jorden udenfor Asgård. Hvis Odin kaster Gungner hen over en hær, vil den tabe slaget, og krigerne vies til døden. Odin blander sig undertiden i slag mellem menneskene. Ofte giver han falske råd for st sikre sig krigere til Valhal. Saxo skriver: "Dødsguden udvælger ikke nogen lav, uberømt klasse, ikke lave pøbelsjæle til undergang, men fanger herskerne i sit net og fylder sin flod i underverdenen med navnkundige mænd.". I et digt fra det 10. århundrede om den norske konge Erik Blodøkse spørger helten Sigmund, som befinder sig i Valhal. hvorfor Odin har ladet den tapre Erik miste livet, og guden svarer:"Den grå ulv holder øje med gudernes bolig.". Den grå ulv er Fenrisulven, som til sin tid vil sluge Odin selv, når den uundgåelige kamp mellem guder og jætter, godt og ondt, kosmos og kaos skal finde sted. Odin har også en stor guldring Draupner. Hver niende nat drypper der otte guldringe fra den, lige så store som originalen. Odins 8-benede hest Sleipner løber lige godt i luften, på havet og på jorden - læs nærmere nedenfor. Odin er gift med Frigg og med hende har han sønnen Balder. Men Odin har mange andre sønner: Thor, Brage, Tyr, Høder, Vidar, Hermod og Vale. Dem hører du nærmere om lidt senere. Muren om Valhal Guderne ville gerne sikre Valhal med en høj mur. En håndværker kommer forbi og tilbyder at bygge en mur i løbet af tre vintre. Muren vil blive så god, at den vil forsvare guderne mod jætter og rimtusser, selv om det skulle lykkes dem at komme ind i Midgård. Som betaling kræver han at få kærlighedsgudinden Freja samt sol og måne. Det ender med, at guderne forlanger, at han skal bygge muren i løbet af én vinter, og hvis den ikke er færdig den første sommerdag, skal han ingen løn få. Håndværkeren spørger, om han må tage sin hest Svadilfare til hjælp. Loke, som du hører næemere om lidt senere, får aserne til at acceptere dette. Den første vinterdag begynder håndværkeren arbejdet med at bygge muren. Aserne bliver forundret over hvor store klippestykker, hesten kan slæbe. Ja, hesten laver dobbelt så stort et arbejde som manden. Det skal nævnes, at den temperamentsfulde Tor er i Østerled for at jage trolde, mens byggeriet skal foregå. Arbejdet skrider hurtigt frem, og det er tydeligt, at muren er så stærk, at den ikke kan indtages. Tre dage før den første sommerdag er muren næsten færdig. Aserne sætter sig ned for at blive enige om, hvem der kom med rådet om at give Freja bort tillige med sol og måne. De bliver hurtigt enige om, at det er Lokes skyld, og de erklærer, at han skal lide en grum død, hvis han ikke sørger for at forsinke arbejdet, så tidsfristen ikke kan overholdes. Om aftenen, da håndværkeren kører ud med Svadilfare for at hente sten, dukker en hoppe frem fra skoven og går frem mod hingsten og vrinsker (Det er den listige Loke, som har omskabt sig til en yndig hoppe).. Da hingsten opdager den villige hoppe, sprænger den rebene og sætter efter den ind i skoven, og således går hele natten. Den følgende dag er hingsten heller ikke så oplagt, som den plejer at være. Da håndværkeren indser, at han ikke vil blive færdig til tiden, bliver han grebet af jættevrede. Aserne indser, at det er en jætte, de har med at gøre, og imod aftalen påkalder de Tor. Han kommer straks og knuser skallen på jætten med et vældigt slag af sin hammer Mjølner. Resultatet af mødet med Svadilfare er, at Loke kort tid efter nedkommer med et føl. Føllet er gråt og har otte ben. Den kan løbe både på jorden og i luften, og den kan løbe fra alle mennesker og guder og bliver aldrig træt. Hesten hedder Sleipner og kommer til at tilhøre Odin. Da Hermod tager til Hel for at prøve at redde Balder, rider han på Sleipner. Sleipner får føllet Grane, som Odin forærer til helten Sigurd Fafnersbane, og Grane siges at være "den bedste hest i menneskenes verden." Kategori:Nordisk mytologi Kategori:Mytologi